


Sam holds Frodo in the Tower of Cirith Ungol

by Mastermaid



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, I just nudged Frodo the rest of the way, M/M, Tolkien put Frodo half on Sam's lap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastermaid/pseuds/Mastermaid
Summary: Art: Sam holds Frodo in the Tower of Cirith Ungol.
Kudos: 2





	Sam holds Frodo in the Tower of Cirith Ungol

**Author's Note:**

> Sam holds Frodo in the Tower of Cirith Ungol.


End file.
